The Harry Potter version of Freaky Friday
by Valias
Summary: When Luna and Hermione switch places due to some faulty tea, chaos ensues, and the battle begins! FINISHED! RR!
1. Default Chapter

~*The Harry Potter version of Freaky Friday*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc. I also do not own Freaky Friday! There are OotP spoilers!  
  
Chapter 1: Exposition  
  
Bare with me in the first chapter, I have to do some exposition! Please read and review and I'll continue writing/posting this story! I'm not going to focus on what may happen in book 6, such as who will be the DADA teacher and so on.  
  
~*The Harry Potter Version of Freaky Friday*~  
Harry's sixth year at Hogwart's was just around the corner. He was depressed over the loss of Sirius Black, so he couldn't wait to get back to Hogwart's to take his mind off everything.  
A week from term, Harry as well as Hermione and the Weasley clan were staying at the Order Headquarters. They had all been staying there since the second week of the holidays.  
It was an overall cheerful morning when Harry awoke on a warm summer day. He went down to the basement for breakfast, and had some waffles, an apple, and some orange juice.  
"Today we will be going into Diagon Alley to get your school supplies," said Mrs. Weasley. "We just have to wait for Tonks and Lupin," she added, glancing at Harry. Harry turned red, but he knew that he needed to be guarded, especially after he knew what Voldemort was capable of doing.  
The students had received their Hogwart's letters a few days ago, and Ron and Hermione were once again made prefects. Harry didn't mind, as he had to deal with quidditch, the D.A., and the dreaded Occlumency lessons again. He was looking forward to continuing with the D.A., which took his mind off the lessons he would have to endure with Snape.  
When Lupin and Tonks finally arrived at 11:00, they were all off to Diagon Alley. Today Tonks looked similar to Trelawney minus the huge glasses and with maroon hair.  
"I really can't wait to start school this year," said Hermione. "I mean, I know it's going to be tough, but at least we only have two more years to go!"  
"Yeah," said Ron. "But Fred and George only had to bare six and a half!" Fred and George's joke shop was a wide success, and they had their family's house fully repaired and remodeled, so that it now looked like a rich Victorian house, but still had the Burrow style. This gesture helped Mrs. Weasley get over the fact that they literally flew out of school, but she was still somewhat reproachful toward them.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Flourish and Blotts with Tonks while Lupin went with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to Gringott's.  
At Flourish and Blotts, Luna Lovegood made her presence known by shouting across the room to get the trio's attention.  
"HEY, it's me, Luna! Over here!" The clerk made a "shh" signal as the trio hurried over to Luna, Hermione rolling her eyes.  
"Hey Luna," said Harry.  
"Hi, Harry. How was your summer, Ron?" It was obvious that Ron was startled at the switch in conversation to him, because he looked taken aback.  
"Um, fine so far-"  
"That's good. I went to Sweden, you know. I saw an international quidditch game. It was very exciting."  
"Cool," said Ron.  
"I got you a little souvenir from the game. Hang on." Luna fussed in her bag, which contained many unusual items for a purse, such as a snow globe and a donut. Finally, she pulled out a minute golden snitch. Ron's eyes lit up. Hermione scowled.  
"Bloo... thanks," said Ron in shock as he took the miniature golden snitch.  
"Oh, it was nothing. There was a little gift shop, and it was cheap," said Luna, grinning. "It flies around, but I wouldn't suggest letting it fly in the bookshop." Luna turned out of the bookshop, said goodbye to everyone, and left.  
"She's odd, isn't she," said Hermione, inferring Ron to agree with her. "Did you she that she had on sandals with socks?"  
"Wha?" mumbled Ron, still examining the snitch. Hermione sighed annoyingly and got the required books. Harry was also admiring the snitch, but, realizing that Hermione was upset, went over to talk to her.  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry.  
"Oh... nothing. I'm perfectly fine," replied Hermione in a too-normal tone.  
"Something's wrong," said Harry.  
"It's really nothing," said Hermione in her fake-normal tone again. "Well, we'd better get the rest of our shopping done. Tonks looks impatient," she added, seeing that Tonks was tapping her foot by the door. So they dragged Ron out of the bookshop and went to Madam Malkins to get some new robes. Luna was there trying on some magenta and kiwi robes, which made Harry, Ron, and Hermione stifle laughs. Luna ignored their laughs and waved at Ron. Probably out of feeling he owed her for the snitch she gave him, Ron waved back friendlily. ~*End of Chapter 1*~ 


	2. The Switcharoo

~*The Harry Potter version of Freaky Friday*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc. I also do not own Freaky Friday! There are OotP spoilers! I'll try to have the next chapter up by Wednesday at the latest as I have finals coming up soon! Thanks to Hakiri-Nefertiri for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 2: The Switcharoo (it rhymes)  
  
A week later, they were back at Hogwarts. There were new security measures and people were scared out of their wits now that they realized that Voldemort was back, but other than that, things were back to normal.  
The sixth years had such a huge workload on their first week back to school that they spent most of their time in the library. On Saturday, Harry and co. finally had some free time to talk after their first D.A. meeting of the year. They were talking in the Room of Requirement, with Luna there as well. After her support for Harry last year, she was becoming friends with him, Ron, and Hermione... well, sort of.  
"You guys are lucky to be in your sixth year already. I think 5th year is going to be the hardest," said Luna in her normally dreamy voice.  
"Just wait until 6th year, we already have five essays to write that are all due on Wednesday!" said Ron in outrage of his own workload.  
"Yeah, but the O.W.L.S were a nightmare," explained Harry in a mock scared tone. "I'm surprised I didn't jump off of a bridge." Luna looked fearful.  
"They weren't that bad," said Hermione. "You just have to study ten hours a day."  
She was being sarcastic or course, but Luna tended to take everything literally. She got up and before she left the room she said, "Well, I better start studying then. Bye Ron." She slightly smiled at him and walked out. Hermione looked at Ron's reaction, and he was blushing a bit.  
"Ron!" said Hermione. "Don't tell me you like Loony Lovegood!"  
  
"Why not?" said Ron. "What's wrong with her?"  
"Hmm, lets see, she takes every little thing literally, she talks like she's on something, and she dresses like a five-year-old!" Just then, the door opened. Luna had heard everything Hermione said, and her eyes were filled with tears.  
"Luna, I wasn't-" Hermione started.  
"I forgot my bag," she said. She got her bag from a table and left. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione like they couldn't believe her, and left too.  
After dinner, Hermione tried to apologize to Luna in the hallway.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"What makes you so special that you can go around branding people freaks?"  
"I didn't call you-"  
"You think you're better than me? Miss know-it-all book worm, who has to get straight A's or else!"  
"I got a B before!"  
"Yeah, ok. Do you think I don't know why you hate me?"  
"I don't."  
"It's because you like Ron, and you know he likes me!"  
"I do not like-" but she was blushing. Who was she kidding; it was obvious to everyone that knew her that she liked Ron. "He won't go out with someone who thinks crumple-horned snorkacks are real, who thinks there's a whole world out there filled with little imaginary creatures!" Luna was laughing even though Hermione looked like she could knock the daylights out of her. To their misfortune, Professor Trelawney was coming over to them to see what all the commotion was about. She was carrying three cups of tea. Hermione and Luna tried to look like they weren't fighting.  
"My dears, what was the shouting for?"  
"Um, we were practicing... for a play," said Hermione.  
"This is Hogwart's, we don't do 'plays'," said Trelawney. "Why don't you have a cup of tea, it'll do you both some good. She handed them both a cup of tea that actually didn't look too bad. The girls took the tea, and then looked back up at Trelawney. She was taking a sip of her own tea.  
"Well, don't let it get cold," she said. Cautiously, Hermione and Luna drank their tea and went to their common rooms after thanking Professor Trelawney.  
That night, Hermione didn't sleep well at all. She didn't even fall asleep until midnight. When she woke up on Sunday, she felt like she got up on the wrong side of the bed.  
Luna had trouble falling asleep as well, and woke up feeling that she had got up on the wrong side of the bed.  
"This isn't my dormitory," thought Hermione as she woke up to an unfamiliar deserted room.  
  
~*End of Chapter 2. Review and I'll continue!*~ 


	3. The Realization

~*The Harry Potter version of Freaky Friday*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc. I also do not own Freaky Friday! There are OotP spoilers! Challenge following this chapter! Thanks to Lolza and Tomato Beatles Fan for reviewing! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~= a break from one scene to another  
  
Chapter 3: The Realization  
  
Without getting up, Hermione looked at the unfamiliar clock on her night stand, and realized it was already noon. "Oh no, I've missed some classes!" she thought for a split second, before realizing that it was Sunday and breathing a sigh of relief.  
From the corner of her eye, she saw that her hair was longer and a different color. "What the... I must still be asleep,' she thought, and went back to sleep for another half-hour, before being awakened by some girls that she'd never met before.  
"Luna, get up! Everyone thinks you're in a coma!" shouted one girl. Hermione got out of bed, and realized this wasn't a dream.  
"Uh... ok, I'll be right down," she said in what she could make a normal tone. When all the girls left, she slowly walked up to the mirror, and let out a small scream that wasn't her own.  
"I'M LUNA LOVEGOOD!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luna was also just waking up after being awoken by an alarm clock that sang, "The early bird usually gets the worm, but not today, it's noon, get up!"  
"Huh?" thought Luna. She got out of bed and panicked when her hair was considerably shorter. "This isn't my hair," she thought. She looked at her unpainted nails. "These aren't mine..." Then she saw that her pajamas were red and gold. "Oh no..." She went up to the mirror, and screamed. "I'M HERMIONE!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, Hermione, reason through this... I've been studying too hard, I finally cracked, no, that's not it. Wait a minute, if I'm Luna... no, it can't be!" Panicking, she ran down the staircase, managed to sneak by Luna's friends without being seen, and found her way back to the Gryffindor common room after ten minutes.  
"Password?" said the Fat Lady. "Hey wait a minute, you're not..."  
"Scarab beetle, scarab beetle!" The Fat Lady had no choice but to let the foreign student in. At that exact moment, Luna was running down the stairs of the dormitory and almost ran into Hermione. Luckily, no one else was in the common room.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed. After their lungs wore out, Hermione muttered, "So are you... are you...me?" she asked, hearing Luna's voice.  
"Yes," said Luna in Hermione's voice.  
"But how?" said Hermione, staring at herself. Then, Luna thought of something.  
"You did this!" said Luna.  
"WHAT?" said Hermione in outrage.  
"Everyone knows you know everything. You did this to torture me!"  
  
"Oh please! Do you really think I want to be stuck as you. I mean look at me; I'm wearing pajamas with crumple-horned snorkacks on them!"  
"HEY! Just because I have style..."  
  
"How do I know you didn't do this!" said Hermione. "You and your freaky Quibbler!"  
"For the same reason you didn't!" said Luna.  
"Ok, if neither of us did this then..."  
"Trelawney," said Luna simply.  
"Oh please," said Hermione sarcastically. "If you're talking about that tea we drank..."  
"Then you try to explain how else this could happen," said Luna.  
"Ok, fine, we'll go find Trelawney, drink the antidote tea, and get it over with. But first, I think we should change into our school robes. What's the Ravenclaw password?"  
"Snorkack," said Luna. "Naturally," thought Hermione. And before Luna could ask what the Gryffindor password was, Hermione was running down the hall, when she saw Harry.  
"Oh, hey Harry," she said. Harry saw that Luna had her pajamas on.  
"Um, hi. I'm on my way to my common room, so..."  
"Ok, see you later," said Hermione and sprinted up to the Ravenclaw common room. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After they had both changed, they met in the Great Hall, where everyone was having lunch. They didn't see Trelawney, so they went to her classroom. Sure enough, she was in her usual chair with her usual aura of weirdness, sipping a cup of tea while fixing her over-sized glasses. When she looked up and saw Hermione and Luna, she instantly went stiff and dropped her tea.  
"Scourgify," she said, the cup repairing itself. "I wondered when you two would show up."  
"What did you do," said Luna. "Change us back now!"  
  
"We have classes tomorrow, and I have a test," said Hermione worriedly.  
"Settle down!" said Trelawney.  
"Give us the antidote, or I'll tell Dumbledore!" said Hermione.  
"And I'll tell him about the attitude you gave me when walking out of my class,"  
"That was three years ago!" screamed Hermione.  
"Time doesn't matter to him, my dear." Hermione knew Dumbledore wouldn't care, but thought it best to agree with Trelawney.  
"Ok," she said.  
"Now," said Trelawney, getting up and examining them with her over- sized glasses. "You're probably wondering why I did this. Well, friends shouldn't fight like that-"  
"FRIENDS!" said Hermione. "FRIENDS!"  
"Anyway," she continued, ignoring Hermione. "You will only switch back when you solve the problem you're having."  
"You better get used to being me," said Luna to Hermione. "Because that's never going to happen."  
"There's a twist," said Trelawney. "If you fail to solve your problem by midnight tomorrow, then you will be stuck like this forever." Hermione slouched down on a pouf.  
"You can't do this," she said. Then, "We have about thirty-six hours then."  
"Yes," said Trelawney. "So you better get started on solving your problem soon. Luna and Hermione looked at each other in deep hated, before leaving Trelawney's classroom. ~*End of Chapter 3. I'll continue if I get enough reviews that I feel it's worth it.*~ CHALLENGE: A Freaky Friday fic where Harry and Snape switch places. This would be too hilarious for words. Snape as the boy who lived and Harry as the greasy-haired Potion's Master! If no one does this challenge, I'm about tempted to do it myself. If you decide to do this, please tell me so I can read it when you're done! You could also switch any two characters for that matter! 


	4. The Training Session

~*The Harry Potter version of Freaky Friday*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc. I also do not own Freaky Friday! There are OotP spoilers! Thanks to all of the reviewers! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~= a break from one scene to another  
  
Chapter 4: The Training Session  
  
After Luna and Hermione had left Trelawney's classroom, Hermione came up with a plan. "Why don't we just pretend that we've solved our problem? I mean, you know what it is, right?" "Of course I do." "Well..." "Look Hermione, I'm not going to pretend that I don't like Ron; it's not going to work." "Fine, I will. We'll go up to Trelawney's room, and I'll, I'll- pretend that I don't like Ron." "Ok, but I doubt it's worth it." So they ran back up to Trelawney's classroom. Luckily, she was still there. "Professor-" said Hermione. "I don't like-" "If you're trying to pretend like you've solved your problem, hold your breath dear; it doesn't work that way. You will only switch back if and only if your problem truly gets solved. It's already 2:00, so I suggest you work on it or get used to being stuck this way." Fuming, Hermione and Luna marched down to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron were there. "Luna, what are you doing here?" asked Ron curiously. "Oh, um..." said Luna in Hermione's body. "Hermione here is helping me study for a History of Magic Exam, isn't that right, Hermione?" said Hermione in Luna's body. "Yeah, I don't- I mean you don't understand those darn warrior trolls." Luna laughed. "Oh... well, we'll be down at Quidditch practice then; see you at dinner," said Ron, and Ron and Harry left, staring at Hermione and Luna strangely. As soon as they were gone, Hermione went off on a tangent. "OK, Let's get one thing straight- you are NOT going to ruin my life just because you happen to be stuck as me! Oh, gosh, I have a test tomorrow, what if I fail... I mean you fail... what if YOU fail as ME! I can't believe this is happening..." "Look, we're stuck like this, and it isn't going to change-" Hermione looked like she was about to scream, so Luna quickly added, "At least not yet." "Ok, lets reason through this," said Hermione, regaining calm. "I'm stuck as you and you're stuck as me, I think we've established that... and we'll both have to attend each other's classes, hang out with the other's friends... Oh no! I have a date with Krum tomorrow!" "WHAT? The Quidditch player?!" screamed Luna. "Yes, how many Krums do you know of?" "YES! I get to go out with Viktor Krum!" Luna jumped up and down in excitement "Don't get carried away; it's not a big deal." But Hermione did look disappointed. "Not a big- wait, I have to learn to act like you, or else Harry and Ron will get suspicious!"  
  
"No kidding, and unfortunately, I'm stuck as you." Hermione and Luna both scowled. "Ok, come on." Hermione marched Luna up to the girls' dormitory, and opened up her wardrobe. "If you're going to be me, you have to dress like me." Luna walked up to the wardrobe and found a lot of preppy-looking clothes. "Great." She said, not at all looking forward to dressing like Hermione. "And this is what you'll be wearing on your date with Krum." Hermione took out a short sleeved, plain sea foam green dress that was wrapped in a plastic bag. "Hey, I actually like that dress," said Luna. "Well, it cost me a lot of money, so don't get any stains on it!" "Fine, I won't." "And, your hair will need fixing, too," said Hermione, noting her own hair wasn't up to par. "It's supposed to look bushy, not like it got stuck in a hairdryer." "I'll fix it, then!" said Luna, angry. "You're forgetting that you have to dress like me, too." So they went to the Ravenclaw common room, and Hermione found what she thought were a weird assortment of clothes, like those you would buy in a souvenir shop.  
"Oh, and please, please, please do NOT cut my hair!" said Luna.  
"Don't worry, I won't." said Hermione unconvincingly. Luna looked mad.  
"I won't, ok!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, after Hermione learned to act like Luna and vice versa, it was already time for dinner. "Ok, go sit with those kids over there," said Luna, pointing out all the kids who were in wizard's chess club. "I know where to sit," she said, smiling. Hermione scowled. "I'm warning you, if you act like-" said Hermione, but Luna had already gone to sit by Ron and Harry. Growling, Hermione sat down at the Ravenclaw table. "Where were you all day, Luna?" said a girl with pink and purple highlights. "Yeah, we thought you might be killed by a yeakle," said a boy with black hair and big-rimmed glasses.  
"Um, I had to help Madam Hooch reorganize the broomsticks, you know first years, always disorganized and careless.  
"Well that explains it," said the black-haired boy, helping himself to roast beef. Relieved, Hermione relaxed and started on her own food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "So then, this giant dragon came out of nowhere, and of course I had to get a picture," Luna was saying. Harry and Ron were laughing. "And then what?" asked Harry, intrigued. "I woke up just before it ate me." "Hermione, you never told us you had weird dreams before," said Ron. "I suspected you only had nightmares about failing your exams." "Oh, no. I don't have to dream about that." "Why?' asked Ron. "You never failed a test before." "Oh... never mind. So what do you dream about, Ronald?" "I don't usually remember my dreams, but if I do, it's usually about Quidditch." "Me too!" said Luna. "Did you ever dream that..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "So Luna, did you see any narkles today?" said the dark-haired boy, whom Hermione found out was called Edward. "Oh yeah, all the time, Edward," said Hermione. "You're scaring me; my name is Eddie, remember?" "I remember, sorry Eddie." "Want my apple, I'm stuffed." Said Eddie, handing Hermione his apple. "Sure, thanks Edward- I mean Eddie." Hermione took a bite of her apple and then spit it out.  
"This apple is plastic!" said Hermione. The dark-haired boy was laughing.  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Hermione scowled.  
"I'm sorry, it was only a joke. Here, have my cake, it's not plastic." Hermione took the cake, and laughed in spite of herself.  
  
~*End of Chapter 4. Please review!*~ 


	5. That Evening and the Next Day

~*The Harry Potter version of Freaky Friday*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, etc. I also do not own Freaky Friday! There are OotP spoilers! Thanks to all of the reviewers! And I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but I wanted to finish this story! Please read and review! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~= a break from one scene to another  
  
Chapter 5: That Evening and the Next Day *Last chapter!*  
  
All throughout dinner, Hermione kept casting evil looks at Luna, for she seemed to be having a good time talking to Ron. And she, Hermione, had to endure bizarre talk about crumple-horned snorkacks. Although she would hate to admit it, she kind of liked Luna's offbeat friends, who didn't seem to worry about anything. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, Hermione went to the Ravenclaw common room to play wizard's chess with Luna's friends. Seeing as though they were all in wizard's chess club, it was surprising that Eddie lost to Hermione. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione, I can't help thinking that there's something different about you," said Harry to Luna in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
"Different..."  
"You're just different," said Harry.  
"Yeah, you didn't even mention homework once during dinner!" said Ron amazed.  
"Oh, well, I just realized that I don't have to worry about homework all the time," said Luna, hoping her tone of voice was normal.  
"Now you get it!" said Ron. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So you're saying, homework should come first, even before eating or sleeping?" said a girl named Margaret.  
"Well, obviously you have to eat and sleep, but homework comes in at a top priority," said Hermione.  
"Luna, what happened to you?" asked Eddie.  
"Um, nothing Edw- Eddie, why?"  
"You're acting different. I mean, you almost called me Edward again!"  
"Sorry... I, I didn't get enough sleep last night, I'm just not feeling like myself, that's all."  
"Don't feel sorry; I kind of like that you finally care a little about academics rather than the Quibbler stories so much, not that I don't like the Quibbler."  
"Oh..."  
"Why don't you get some sleep, it's already 11:30," said Eddie.  
"Yeah... I think I will, I am quite tired. 'Nite Ed-die." Eddie laughed as Hermione went to the girl's dormitory to get away from him as quick as she could. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the morning, Hermione unwillingly wore one of Luna's outfits, which was a white t-shirt with pink and purple flowers on it, and purple pants to match, put on some robes, and dashed to the Gryffindor common room. Luna was already dressed in red pants and a green shirt. She was the only one in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was about to tell Luna about Eddie.  
"What are you wearing?!" asked Hermione outraged.  
"What does it look like?" said Luna.  
"You can not wear red and green- you look like an ad for Christmas!" Luna sighed annoyingly.  
"Fine, I'll put on a black shirt, is that ok?" Luna asked with an attitude. "You got MY clothes exactly right," she added, looking at her own clashed outfit. Hermione scowled.  
"You know Eddie," said Hermione.  
"Yeah... wh-what about him?" asked Luna blushing.  
"It's obvious that he likes you, or rather me," said Hermione smiling.  
"What did he say?!"  
"Oh, nothing, just that he likes the fact that you, I mean I, am taking more of an interest in schooling rather than the Quibbler."  
Luna looked upset. She then ran to the Ravenclaw common room. Hermione sighed lazily and sat down on a chintz armchair. Then, Ron came downstairs.  
"Ron, hi!" said Hermione.  
"Luna? What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, my owl flew in here, have you seen it?"  
"No..."  
"Well, I'd better be going to breakfast, I don't want to be late for class," she walked to the portrait hole, and then turned around.  
"And good luck with Quidditch practice today!"  
"Thanks, wait a minute, how did you know I had Quidditch practice today?"  
"Maybe it's that broom in your hand." And Ron did, indeed have a broom in his hand. Ron blushed.  
"Right," he said. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In Luna's dormitory, Luna was tearing the pictures of crumple-horned snorkacks off of her wall. Then she looked at Hermione's hair in the mirror, smiled evilly, and got a brush and hairdryer out.  
"I'll show Ron what Hermione looks like in the morning!" she said, trying to make Hermione's hair stand on end. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At breakfast, Ron was just buttering himself a piece of toast when he saw "Hermione" walk in, hair on end and all. Everyone turned to look at her disastrous doo, and Pansy took up the opportunity to laugh aloud and call her "static freak" so everyone heard. Hermione saw her hair and had to stop herself from screaming.  
"Um, hi, Hermione," said Harry.  
"Hey, Harry, could you pass the orange juice?" Harry passed Luna the orange juice, utterly bewildered.  
"So... did you sleep well?" Ron asked Luna.  
"As well as a bat sleeps upside down every night, Ronald."  
"Ok... did you do your homework?"  
"Yeah, not that any of it is gradable, but yes, I completed it."  
"Are you ok?" asked Ron.  
"Fine, fine," said Luna, eating her third bagel. "I just feel like I'm not in my own body, if you know what I mean."  
"No I don't, but..." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't believe it!" said Hermione out loud so that Luna's friends looked at her oddly.  
"You don't believe what?" asked Margaret.  
"Um, that the Quibbler is still being printed in black and white?"  
"Oh..." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione got a chance at lunch, she went to the bathroom with a pair of scissors, and cut Luna's precious hair. Then she felt a surge of guilt, and tried to fix it. Luckily, she had only cut ¼ of an inch. When Luna saw her own hair as Hermione was walking down the hallway after classes, she screamed.  
"YOU CUT MY HAIR! AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"  
"HEY, I ONLY LAYERED IT FOR PEET'S SAKE!" Hermione screamed back. "You're lucky I didn't hack it all off!"  
"And you're lucky that I didn't cut your hair!" said Luna. Hermione ignored this.  
"I'VE KNOWN RON FIVE MORE YEARS THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW HIM, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU RUIN MY CHANCES WITH HIM!"  
"Oh yeah, well that doesn't change the fact that he likes me, and right now he thinks you're a freak."  
"AAAAAHHHHH!"  
"AAAAAHHHHH!"  
"And what about Eddie, he likes you, Miss goodie-two-shoes! Miss- Never-Got-An-F in her life! Well, have I got news for you: I FAILED that History of Magic test, and I did it ON PURPOSE!"  
"WHAT? No, no, no, no, no! This is not happening!" Hermione paced up and down the hallway. Then she stopped, dead in her tracks.  
"Wait a minute, you like Eddie, don't you?"  
"What?!" but Luna was blushing.  
"I knew it! So what's the problem?"  
"Well, I like Ron more!"  
  
"Yeah right, I saw how you ripped those crumple-horned snorkack posters off your wall."  
"Whatever! I've got to get ready for MY date with Krum!" and Luna stomped away.  
Hermione got ready for the Hogsmeade trip, and went to the Three Broomsticks, where her own date with Krum was about to take place. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luna was slamming on the portrait hole. "LET ME IN!"  
"Good gracious, you better stop it before I call Dumbledore," said an aggravated Fat Lady.  
"Ok, grasshopper, griffin, harp, honey, iguana?!"  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" said Ron.  
"Oh, I uh, forgot the password," she said.  
"It's scarab beetle, remember?" said Ron. "Thanks," replied Luna.  
"WAIT!" said Ron, coming in the common room just as Luna was about to go up the stairs. "Um... are you going with someone to Hogsmeade?" asked a blushing Ron.  
Luna looked outraged, she couldn't make Ron hate Hermione! "Yes, as a matter of fact, I have a date with Krum!" And she stomped up the stairs, leaving an upset Ron in the common room. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In spite of all the uneventful happenings of the day, Luna was still very much looking forward to her date with Viktor Krum. When she arrived at the Three Broomsticks, she found Hermione talking to Krum. When Hermione stood up, she whispered harshly, "Don't you dare ruin it!" Luna, however, didn't care.  
"Hello, Hermione, how vas school today?" asked Krum. "I vas beginning to think you forgot about our date!"  
"Oh no, of course not. And school was... interesting, to say the least," said Luna.  
"Vell, vat do you vant to eat?"  
"Um, I'll have whatever you're having."  
"Great. I ordered pickled eggs vith dragon liver." Luna looked disgusted, so Krum added, "I hope that's ok?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's fine." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Hermione walked out of the Three Broomsticks, she saw Ron looking in and he looked hurt.  
"Ron..."  
Ron turned around and saw Luna. He almost looked like he could cry.  
"Hi, Luna. Do you want to get a cup of coffee in here?"  
"Are you sure? I mean-"  
"Yeah, I'm sure, come on." Ron purposely sat where "Hermione" could see him.  
"Look Ron, I know what you must be going through..."  
"Really? I don't think so. My best friend is acting as though, well, she were you, now that I think about it."  
"That's interesting..." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Vell, I don't vant to vaste time, but I have to talk to you about something," said Krum to Luna.  
"What is it?"  
"Vell, you see..." And as Krum gave his "break up" speech, Luna looked over at Ron and Hermione. She knew that, no matter what, Ron and Hermione were destined, and she knew what she had to do, as much as she hated it. Then, she looked out the window, and saw Eddie staring at "Luna" and Ron, looking upset.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After about ten minutes, Krum left the Three Broomsticks.  
"I'll be right back," said Hermione.  
"What's going on, why did he leave?" said Hermione to Luna.  
"Um, I hate to tell you this, but, he broke up with you.  
"What did you do?!"  
"It wasn't my fault, I swear. He said the only reason for the date was so that he could tell you in person."  
"Oh," Hermione looked sad, but not nearly as sad as Luna.  
"What are you crying about?" asked Hermione. "I'm the one who got dumped."  
"I know. Look, I know that Ron likes you; I tried to get him to like me that way, but now I know that no matter what, he's always going to think of me as just a friend."  
Hermione couldn't say anything; after Ron's reaction to she and Krum's date, she agreed.  
"And if I'm not mistaken, I think Eddie happens to like me," said Luna.  
"So no hard feelings?" asked Hermione.  
"Um... I guess not," said Luna.  
"Hey look, it's 11:55," said Luna. "So why didn't we switch?"  
"I don't know..."  
Just then, Ron came over. Luna saw Eddie walking away from the Three Broomsticks, and tried to run after him.  
"Hermione!" said Ron.  
Hermione walked up to Ron. "Ron, you're never going to believe this but-" Suddenly, Hermione felt an earthquake, as did Luna, but no one else seemed to notice it. Hermione realized it was herself that was outside talking to Eddie, in her own body!  
"I have to go!" and she ran back to Ron. Luna ran back to Eddie.  
"What was all that about?" Ron asked Hermione.  
"Nothing... listen, Ron, Krum broke-"  
"Hermione, there's something I have to tell you," said Ron seriously.  
  
"Ok."  
"I know that you're probably going to laugh at me, but I felt jealous when I saw you with Krum," he said.  
"You did?" Hermione blushed, and Ron was already blushing.  
"Oh, well, you might laugh at me, but I felt jealous when I saw you sitting with Luna," said Hermione, although feeling weird because she was, in fact, Luna at the time.  
"I'm not going to try to explain what's been going on with you over the past two days, but I know that I..." But he was cut short, as Hermione, for the first time in her life, kissed the boy she fell in love with five years ago.  
  
~*The End*~ : ) 


End file.
